The Fox, The Avenger and The Blossom
by Sotangitsune
Summary: The villagers of Konoha decide to rebel. Start from chapter 4 or something. Honestly... it sucks..."
1. Fox

**Sayuri: Ok this is my first fanfic . So yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...**

**Hope you like it!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Fox, The Avenger and The Blossom

Chapter 1 The Fox

'It's time for school! It's time for school! I'M LATE! SOOO LATE! NOOOOO!' a blonde haired boy with whiskers cried.

He jumped out of bed and quickly made a bowl of instant ramen and poured himself a cup of milk.

'This ramen's yummy,' he thought, 'I wonder. How about the milk?'

He took a great gulp of milk.

'BLEARGH!!' Naruto cried as he spat out the milk. 'This is rotten!'

He poured the contents down the sink.

He finished off the rest of his ramen and ran out of his home as fast as lightning making sure he tucked his kunai knife in his belt.

Once he stepped outside, he was met by blinding sunlight so, he fell on the ground.

'Grrr. why me!!' Naruto cried.

His neighbours stopped what they were doing and gave him a peculiar facial expression.

Turning red, Naruto ran all the way to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sayuri: Ok this was really short. The next two chapters would be too because this is a short introduction of the main characters.**

**Kari: Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! I'm a guest here and I'll be giving the story Sayuri wrote on my account to her since she got an account now... AND NOW I HAVE TO START ANOTHER STORY AGAIN!!**

**Sayuri: Ok...**

**Please review!**


	2. Avenger

**Sayuri: So you read the first chapter. Boring wasn't it? Well I guess this is equally boring so hmm.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Fox, The Avenger and The Blossom

Chapter 2 The Avenger

A raven haired boy was standing outside of a large home. He had a bored expression on his face.

'This is boring,' he thought.

He aimed at the tree in front of him and shot it perfectly in the middle of the bough with his kunai knife.

'I wonder what time it is,' he thought.

He dashed inside to see that he was late for school.

'Oh, fudge,' he muttered.

'I better hurry up and get to school now,' he said to himself.

He got his backpack, ran outside, ran a quarter of the way to school and then ran back because he forgot his kunai knife.

'First day and already late, sheesh,' he thought again.

And then he ran all the way to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sayuri: Ok , that was the second introduction. I promise there will be more interesting stuff later, okay?**


	3. Blossom

**Sayuri: Did you like it?**

**Kari: YES!**

**Sayuri: HOW'D YOU GET HECK DID YOU GET HERE?**

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**Kari: I right next to you, stupid.**

**Sayuri: Sheesh. Anyway, this is the last part of the introduction so it's kinda boring...hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Fox, The Avenger and The Blossom

Chapter 3 The Blossom

BRIIIIIIIING!!

'Ughhh, what time is it?'

The pink haired girl rolled onto her side to look at her alarm clock. It read 5:30.

'Ooooh. Ok, I remember why I had to wake up so early.'

She opened her green eyes, put on her fluffy slippers and went into the bathroom to have a nice, long bath.

'Aaaaah,' she sighed.

She didn't know how long she was in the bath but when she got out, her feet looked like shrivelled prunes.

'GIVE ME A BREAK WOULD YOU?' she shouted at the bath.

She quickly changed into her usual wear and tied her forehead protector in her hair. She looked at the alarm clock and, as usual, it was time to leave for school.

'Time for school,' she muttered to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sayuri: Ok... it's finally the end of intros. Boring huh? Only 191 words.**

**Kari: Now it is time to start a **_**longer**_** chapter.**

**Sayuri: Sheesh...**

**Please review!!**


	4. School

**This story sucks, no offense authoress...**

**So, I have come to start the so called long chapter. :]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

School

The funny thing about this world, the ninja world, is that the word 'school' was nearly non-existent. The words that most people said were: Academy, ninja place, creepy town, etc.

Although the ninjas were protectors of Konoha, honestly, many of the townsfolk were creeped out by them.

"Saaakuuuuuraaa!" A trilling voice cried out.

"Eh?" The pink-haired girl turned around just in time to see a flash of orange, white and yellow.

"Naruto! Get off me! Now!"

The whiskers on Naruto's face edged upwards, revealing a fox-like grin. He had tackled the unsuspecting Sakura, causing her to fall on a person radiating with an aura of dislike.

Noticing who she had fallen onto, Sakura tumbled away from him, throwing Naruto into the air with inhumane strength.

"S-S-S-Sasuke-kun..." she trailed off ever so slightly.

"Hn. We're late."

"Sakura-chan! Why did you... do... that," Naruto trailed off as well, "Sasuke-teme."

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke greeted cooly.

"Sasuke...teme..."

"We're LATE, Naruto. And it's all your fault. C'mon, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked and sprinted smoothly into the: School, academy, ninja place, creepy town, etc.

The eyes of the villagers tried to follow the path Sasuke had ran in but to no avail.

Once every ninja was out of sight, whispers erupted.

"They scorn us don't they?"

"They think that they're superior."

"We don't need their protection."

"Yeah, we can do everything ourselves."

"That's right."

The mutual agreement between the townsfolk was almost visible in the air.

Hatred, pure hatred.

Hatred growing into the form similar to that of a beast.

An untamed monster released from its leash.

* * *

**...ok, it sucks and is short as well...  
**

**Peace**

**Sky~  
**


End file.
